


choosing to stay

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: Post TLJRey and Kylo meet via force bond. Kylo falls asleep and Rey can’t bring herself to leave him, as she knows the feeling of being left without saying goodbye.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	choosing to stay

At first, Rey and Kylo didn't know what to make of their force bond. It had joined them when they had least expected it; when they least wanted it to connect. 

However, since they touched hands and their cold separation after the Battle of Crait, their bonds became intimate. 

The force now connected them when they needed each other most. And it developed, allowing them to interact with their surroundings. 

Tonight, Rey manifested in Kylo’s quarters. The room was dim, set ready to sleep. 

Being joined by the bond allowed the pair to grow comfortable in the presence of each other, calming the tense, soothing the pain. 

Tonight, it was Rey easing the irritation. 

”Where are you?” Kylo begged, holding Rey closer to his core.

”I’m right here.”

”You know that's not what I meant, Rey.” Kylo spat, his grip on Rey grew tighter.

Rey closed her eyes, focusing on shielding her mind, protecting herself, and the Resistance. ” I'm here. In your quarters, on your ship.” She answered calmly. 

”I will find you.”

”I have no doubt.” 

Rey admired his muscular physique, evidence of his training, and skill of combat. But, each time Rey saw Kylo, he bore more bruises and scars over his body. 

”Who is doing this to you?” Rey asked, pained like she could feel the marks herself. 

Laidback on a pillow, Kylo shifted, causing his injuries to ache. His eyes closed, focusing on shielding his true feelings. 

”I can help you.”

”I have no doubt.”

So she did. Rey found a med-pack in his quarters and treated Kylo’s wounds with bandages and bacta spray, and gave him tablets to subdue the pain.

Side effects of the tablets included: drowsiness.

Quickly, Kylo’s inhibitions released and he succame to the effects of the medicine, and fell asleep. With Rey in his arms, no less. 

_ There's no point in my staying _ , Rey thought. 

_He's fine now_ ,  she reassured . 

_ I should just leave _ , Rey concluded . 

_ But I just can’t _ . 

So she didn't. 

Rey knew the feeling of being left without saying goodbye, or the assurance of a return all too well. She never wanted to subject that pain onto anyone. Not even Kylo. 

The situation in the throne room was different. Rey had to meet the Resistance. She had to help her friends. She knew Kylo wouldn't be far behind her. 

Right now, is what she means.  _ He’s vulnerable . _ _He trusts me. I can’t just leave_. 

A whole night cycle had passed. And Rey never left Kylo’s arms once. 

The morning came so fast; it was like she had only blinked once. 

_ Everyone will be looking for me.  _

_ I must go. _

With the reminder of friends and her duties on Ajan Kloss, Rey started to peel away from Kylo, who was still sleeping deeply. 

Freed from his grasp, Rey was ready to leave and return to the base. But the harmony she now saw in  Ben’s  face kept her still. 

_ I can't just leave him.  _

Defeated, Rey crawled back onto Ben’s bed, and she traced the scar on his face. 

If only her parents spared her the thought of coming back, of changing their minds, of choosing to stay. 

As if on cue, Ben sensed the discomfort radiating from Rey, and he began to stir. 

“Rey?” Ben asked, “You’re back?”

“I haven’t left,” Rey responded, trying hard to hold back tears. “I couldn’t bring myself to it. I know how it feels to be left alone. I didn’t want to do that to you, Ben.”

“I’m not alone. You’re right here.” Ben responded, taking in Rey close to his core once again. “But sweetheart,” he stated, “I understand if you have to leave. You have your training to do, orders to obey from the General.” 

Now sobbing, Rey cried, ”I couldn't leave you.” 

”You haven't. You won't. You stayed.” Ben said, ”For me.” He thanked, bringing his hand to Rey’s hair, which was down, and began to comb through her brunette locks.

The same sadness that Rey felt as a child, being left of Jakku, overwhelmed her like quicksand: taking over her whole body before she even realized it. 

The fear -  affecting her body, causing it to tremble and vibrate . 

The anger \- affecting her mind, causing it to race and spin. 

Ben didn’t need the force to know what Rey was feeling; her whole self showed it. “I’m here, Rey.” Ben calmed, ”You’re here. Thank you for choosing to stay with me.”

Rey could only respond with a whimper and a slight nod. 

It was now Ben who was now soothing Rey’s tension. 

The two laid together for some time, calm, and collected. Exchanging touches and kisses instead of words. 

Rhythmic taps on their fingertips.

Loving pecks on their temples. 

Gentle caresses across their bodies.

Reserved kisses on their lips. 

The sound of chimes came from Kylo’s datapad, and comms from Hux started to come in. Rey and Kylo sat up immediately.

“You should go, I must too.” Kylo resigned, unwilling to end their bond, he used the wrist of his sweater to pat the tears from Rey’s cheeks. 

Rey stood from the bed and walked around to Kylo’s side and took his hand in hers. “I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.” 

Kylo only replied with a smile, and a gentle squeeze of his hand as Rey walked away, holding on until their fingertips parted. 

“I know,” Kylo said, just before Rey’s presence dissipated. 

Once she was gone, he declared, “Next time, I’ll go with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this!  
> a lot of my fics have been based on my personal experiences, which i find extremely cathartic.
> 
> find me on tumblr! @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> i’d love to get some fic requests or prompts you’d like to see me write. 
> 
> hope you’re doing well :)


End file.
